


Comfort

by Pucca



Series: Lucky Lucy Of Fairy Tail [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mashima Hiro's Fairy Tail Setting, Angst, Fairy tail au, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Takes Place After Lisanna's "death"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucca/pseuds/Pucca
Summary: Like most of Fairy Tail, Lucy knows what it's like to lose someone you love. But it's so much harder when they're so young.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So quick explanation here, I wanted to write a total of ten chapters (including the ones I have already published) first before I updated so I could have some content for you guys lol. Expect another update real soon. As in right after this chapter is published.

Mirajane feels like she's only being held together these days by sheer will. Sheer will and the knowledge that if she didn't, no one would be able to keep Elfman from drowning once and for all. But most days she feels like she's drowning herself. She sees Lisanna  _everywhere_. Out of the corner of her eyes. Flashes of her when she turns a corner. Hears her twinkling laughter in the combination of others. Hears her voice in the back of her head when Mirajane's being reckless (it's the fuel for more things she does than Mirajane would ever like to admit). Lisanna is  _everywhere_.

Lisanna is  _nowhere_.

* * *

Everyone is hurting. Lucy is too, to a certain degree. She had only been with Fairy Tail for a little more than two years. And while she got on well on Lisanna, she couldn't say she was particularly close to her. That was no one's fault really but Lucy's, Lisanna just reminded her so much of the girls she used to know...one girl in particular. And it hurt to be around her for too long. Now she regretted keeping her distance. She was grieving Lisanna's death but Lucy knew her pain was nothing compared to the rest of the guild's, those who had grown up with the silver haired girl like those her age. Those who had watched her grow up like the older members. It must be like losing a sister. It must be like losing a daughter.

But she also knows no one is in more pain than her siblings.

They've changed, the rest of the guild doesn't see it but Lucy does. Everyone is too busy brooding and drowning their sorrows in some way, anyway they can.

Lucy is...not. She's learned from a young age to suppress her feelings—her thoughts, her emotions, be the perfect little doll—and instead adopts a cold and aloof personality, like her heiress days. If she wasn't so distant with her emotions nowadays Lucy would feel disgusted by it.

The Strauss' spend the first month locked in their house. They only come out for the funeral.

The second month they only go to the guild for odd jobs around the guild but don't take any requests. No one comments on it.

The third month they're spending more time at the guild but they still won't take any quests and only make small comments when spoken too.

The fourth month they're barely spending any time at the house, things seemingly start to pick up more. But anyone with half an attention span could see the melancholy air hovering over the guild.

The fifth month things seem to be back to normal. Lucy knows better. It's when everything seems fine, that it's usually the worst.

She shows up at their door one day with food, something that could be heated up and last them for at least a week. They shouldn't have to worry about food on top of everything else. Lucy was a decent cook, not great or anything even close but the things she made were edible at least. Lucy does this every week for five months straight, until it's the sixth and no one answers the door. Lucy waits there for nearly twenty minutes, the casserole in her hand slowly getting colder and colder, and her legs starting to cramp. Still she continues to wait. Just as she's about to leave, she hears something. A muffled sob.

Lucy tries the door knob and she's surprised to find it unlocked. She enters the small house (more like a cottage really, who knew Demon Mira lived in such a cute place?) and the first thing she notices is how  _dark_ it is. It was nearing evening but the sun wouldn't be setting for a few more hours at least, and the thick, heavy curtains were drawn tight over the windows didn't allow any light to enter the abode.

"Is-is someone there?" She recognizes the voice immediately. It's soft, filled with guilt and regret.

"It's Lucy, sorry Elfman I came over and the door was open…" she trailed off a little, not sure where she was going with her sentence. She held up the tray of casserole in her hand, despite knowing that Elfman couldn't see her. "I bought food."

"Oh Lucy," she heard a sniffle, the sound of him lumbering to his feet clumsily and walking quietly over to her. A moment later, he emerged from the shadows, eyes rimmed red, and face flushed ruddy. The auror of grief around him was as suffocating as it was heartbreaking. His eyes darted to the tray in her hand, than to the fridge, where no doubt other types of comfort food were waiting. His voice cracked, tears welling up in his blue eyes and he said, "She's really dead isn't she?"

"But you and Mirajane are alive," Lucy said softly, wishing she could take away his pain.

"But why  _me_?" He's trembling, Lucy realizes. And it's strange to see someone so much bigger than her trembling, so strange to see someone so much  _larger_ than her look so small. "Why  _her_?"

"I don't know," Lucy whispered, having asked the same question over and over again herself over the years. She wrapped her arms around him as he broke down in her embrace, "I don't know."

* * *

 


End file.
